


Открытый проект

by tier_wolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В их доме нет закрытой на ключ комнаты, где Говард собирал бы коллекционные фигурки Капитана Америки. <br/>Ее нет, потому что сам Говард - весь эта комната. А Тони раз и навсегда запрещено входить туда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Открытый проект

Казалось бы, о чем ему мечтать, когда под рукой деньги, поклонники, собственная лаборатория.   
Всё, чем обычные люди грезят годами, дорогие машины, девочки с обложек глянцевых журналов, он может получить по щелчку пальцев. Еще бы - сын Говарда Старка.   
Но у Тони есть мечта. 

Тони Старк мечтает закрыть этот чертов проект. Гребаный проект по поиску одного, никому давно уже не нужного, солдата. Впрочем, нет, не стоит врать самому себе. Капитан Роджерс нужен Говарду. Этого достаточно, чтобы на поиски ежегодно выбрасывались миллионы - и черт, Тони не жалко этих денег, ему не жалко никаких денег, но до неприличного отчаянного поскуливания жалко себя. 

_Папа, разве я не заслужил? Забудь о нем хоть на день, папа. Ты ведь не нужен ему уже, посмотри на меня - я здесь, я твой сын._

В их доме нет закрытой на ключ комнаты, где Говард собирал бы коллекционные фигурки Капитана Америки.   
Ее нет, потому что сам Говард - весь эта комната. А Тони раз и навсегда запрещено входить туда. 

_Почему, папа? Что я делаю не так?_

На похоронах Говарда каждый, кто приносит соболезнования, не забывает упомянуть - этот день изменит многое.   
Не многое, - холодно улыбается Тони, - только одно.   
Он прекрасно знает, какое именно распоряжение подпишет первым, вступив во владение своим наследством. Он стоит в траурном зале, морщась от резкого запаха цветов, и покачивает в руке бокал с вином, жалея, что нельзя потребовать шампанского.   
Этот день не изменит ничего - у него никогда не было отца, поэтому сегодня ничего не изменилось. Только одно - он закроет наконец финансирование этого ненавистного проекта. 

Оставшись в одиночестве, он напивается, швыряет в стену бутылку с виски, и сидит на полу, ткнувшись лбом в колени. Он хочет расплакаться, но только смеется, смеется до хрипоты, до больного сухого кашля. 

И вдруг понимает - нет, это слишком просто. 

Он продолжает искать капитана Роджерса.   
Он не верит в бога, не верит ни во что, кроме себя и своих изобретений. Но есть в его душе маленький уголок иррациональной веры - он найдет капитана живым.   
Он обязательно найдет его живым. Посмотрит ему в глаза и скажет: «Взгляни, давай, полюбуйся, что ты сделал с ним. С нами обоими».   
И тогда, наверное, наконец станет легко, потому что жить с этим грузом будет уже кто-то другой.   
_Не кто-то.  
Капитан Роджерс. _

Он проигрывает эту сцену в голове сотни раз, думая, как бы ударить больнее, как улыбнуться язвительно, чтобы этот незнакомый парень ни в коем случае не принял его за Говарда. Иногда Тони снятся кошмары, в которых он пытается доказать, что им движет только ненависть, только она, что он продолжает поиски гребаного национального героя только для того, чтобы наконец отомстить за... 

У капитана Рождерса потрясающе синие глаза. Он растерянно моргает и смотрит на Тони с робкой улыбкой. Так, что Тони Старк давится всеми словами, что так долго копил в себе, днем и ночью мечтая бросить в лицо этому игрушечному герою.   
Он весь как будто из другого мира - и не при чем тут сменившийся стремительно век - из мира, где не лгут, не предают, и до последнего верят. Именно так, как верил Говард. Как будто в нем до конца жил бледный отблеск того света, что несет в себе капитан Роджерс.   
_Стив._

У Тони Старка больше нет мечты.   
С некоторых пор ему кажется, что у него и вовсе ничего нет - там, внутри. Только пустота. Всеобъемлющая пустота, остро звенящая синими льдинками воспоминаний.


End file.
